


Miraculous Tales

by SilentMagi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentMagi/pseuds/SilentMagi
Summary: Random ideas posted on tumblr and brought here for your enjoyment as well. If you see something you like, just let me know and share credit where it's due. I want to let these ideas flourish and I'm not where I can do that.





	1. Chat Noir's Theme

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seasonofthegeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonofthegeek/gifts).



The first one is a song parody, and there's some lovely fanart by [AllMyFandomThings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allmyfandomthings/pseuds/Allmyfandomthings) of it too! I hope that you all enjoy it. Posted at the end.

 

This is essentially my brain playing a song on endless repeat with a character taking over and editing it. It happens sometimes. If you're unfamiliar with the tune, it's the Darkwing Duck theme song.

* * *

Daring cat of mystery,  
Champion of the night.  
Springs out of the shadows,  
Chat Noir owns the night.  
Somewhere Hawkmoth drones on.

(3-2-1) Chat Noir pounce! (When there’s trouble you call CN Meow)  
Chat Noir pounce! (Ladybug is so cute!)  
Chat Noir pounce! (Chat Noir, Chat Noir pounce!)

Flash of green and he appears,  
the black cat of surprise.  
Who’s that punny mind behind  
that midnight disguise?  
Nobody knows for sure,  
but bad guys meet his bat.

‘Cause here is (That Darn Chat!)  
Look out! (When there’s trouble you call CN Meow)  
Chat Noir pounce (Let’s get Miraculous.)  
Chat Noir pounce! (Better watch out, you fanboys!)  
CHAT NOIR POUNCE!

* * *

 

  



	2. Chat 'n Bug... Miraculous!

The second one is another song parody, but no lovely fanart of it yet. I hope that you all enjoy it.

* * *

 

Some-times, some crimes are akuma attacks.  
But these two heroes are picking up the slack.  
There’s no Hawk too big, no moth too small,  
When you need help, just call

Ch-ch-ch-Chat ‘n Bug  
Miraculous  
Ch-ch-ch-Chat 'n Bug  
Simply the best.  
On no, they never fail  
Once they’re involved  
I guarantee Paris won’t fall!

Ch-ch-ch-Chat 'n Bug  
Miraculous  
Ch-ch-ch-Chat 'n Bug  
Simply the best.  
On no, they never fail  
They’ll take the clues,  
and beat where Hawkmoth black and blue.

Ch-ch-ch-Chat 'n Bug  
Miraculous  
Ch-ch-ch-Chat 'n Bug  
Simply the best.  
CH-CH-CH-CHAT 'N BUG!


	3. Ladybug's Theme

Third and final song parody, and there's more lovely fanart by [AllMyFandomThings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allmyfandomthings/pseuds/Allmyfandomthings) of it too! I hope that you all enjoy it. Posted at the end.

For those who have the Duck Tales theme in their head by the end... You'll get it out someday... When you do, let me know how.

* * *

Life is like a hurricane here in Par-is,  
Hawkmoth, Kwami, Akumas, it’s a bug-blur.  
Might be news story,  
or pass in history!

Bug-tales! WOO-OO!  
Everyday she’s out there making  
Bug-tales! WOO-OO!  
Tales of derring-do,  
cute as a bug tales!

Ha-ha-hawkmoth looms around you,  
There’s a akuma out to find you  
What to do, just stare at some nice…

Bug-tales! WOO-OO!  
Everyday she’s out there making  
Bug-tales! WOO-OO!  
Tales of derring-do,  
let’s cut a rug tales!

Not doggy tales, or bunny tale, no  
BUG TALES! WOO-OO!

* * *

 


	4. All I've Got to Say

This is a songfic in the traditional sense, rewritten to fit the characters. If you're curious, it's "All I've Got to Say" from The Last Unicorn. Please enjoy.

* * *

 

Adrien sighed as he stared out of the window of the mansion that house himself and his father, looking at the people outside on the busy streets below. It wasn’t fair, being cooped in this huge house with only the echoes of a family haunting the edges of his memories. But there was one thing that made it tolerable, and as he closed his eyes the soft landing on his balcony alerted him to the best thing to happen to him recently.

“Hello Ladybug,” he offered as his window slide open, and she allowed herself in.

Opening his eyes, he found her leaning against the window frame, smiling at him with a fond regard. “It’s good to see you Adrien, anything going on that I should know about?” the red-clad superhero asked as watched him with a hint of something he’d never seen as Chat Noir.

“I have thought of writing in honor of you…” he tried to joke, though he knew that it was not a joke in the least, “I feel that I could write a book about your courage, acts, and… well everything about you. But I haven’t gotten a single paragraph written.”

This seemed to stun Ladybug, as her cheeks grew increasingly red as he continued, walking towards her. “The words, they just get in my way. I know that you may not feel this way about me, but I love you. That is all I can think to say, and… yeah…”

He paused, rubbing the back of his head as he felt his own cheeks flushing at the proclamation he had just done. Where on Earth had that come from? Was he channeling the right mix of Chat’s flirting and himself to finally talk to girls properly? Maybe Marinette would relax around him enough to… actually talk to him?

Taking a deep breath, he squared his shoulders and looked her squarely in the eyes, letting their blue depths envelope him in memories of summer days spent with his mother before her disappearance. “I could make a speech before all of Paris, about the love that touches everyone. But I feel I would stumble and make you laugh at me because my tongue seems to be made of clay when I think of what to say. So, let me tell you again, I love you. I feel that is all I can say.”

“I’ve never been a poet, and music is hard for me,” Adrien continued as he pressed a button, a large section of floor opening up as a baby grand piano rose up from below. “It just runs from my mind, and leaves me behind.”

Lifting up a stack of sheet music, he revealed an MP3 player that he began playing a song from. Soft piano music filling the air as he turned back to her, waving the stack in his hand. “I tried to write you a symphony,” he sang softly, tossing it back down dismissively.

While he paused, Ladybug seemed to regain herself, walking over to rest her fingers on the music sheets, her eyes warm and kind. “Once… when I was pining…” she began as a counter to his singing, her voice delicate and full of emotion.

His eyes widened in surprise, wondering why she was singing about that with him. Swallowing the surprise, he straightened up and gave her a self-deprecating smile. “But I lost the melody…” he sang regretfully as a blush burned its way across his cheeks.

Adrien was going to so tell Nino about this, he had told him that musicals were unrealistic because people couldn’t just simply break out into song without knowing the words. Yet here Ladybug and he were proving him wrong with each lyric. He just wished he could record Ladybug’s voice while she was singing. “For someone out of reach…”

He couldn’t think of how anyone could have been out of reach for someone as amazing, beautiful, and wonderful as Ladybug. It was like saying that Marinette couldn’t talk to him because she liked him, it just didn’t make any sense. “Sadly, I only finished half…”

Her eyes locked his, as she sang in response, tears stinging the corners. “Far away~”

His heart was in his throat as the music played a few bars. Swallowing, he broke eye contact as he looked back at the sheet music. “And finish, I suppose I never may.”

“In a league I could not reach,” she sang in her beautiful voice as she placed her hand on his, squeezing it softly.

Taking a deep breath, he turned back to meet her eyes. “Anyway, I love you…”

“My heart yearns.”

He felt that she was singing to him, trying to tell him something with her words that she couldn’t say straight up. “That’s all I have to tell you,” he offered softly, his lips tugging upwards in a nervous grin.

“Now that I’m a hero,” she seemed to ask, her eyes growing sad and her hand starting to pull away from his.

No! It wasn’t because she was a hero. Was it? He just wanted to love her, serve her, he wanted to be her knight, her friend, her love. How could he make her see that? Catching her hand, he lifted it up to his lips in a way he’d only done as Chat before. “That’s all I’ve got to say…”

She paused and looked back at him, with her eyes widening in surprise, a twinkle of recognition in her eyes as she turned to face him once again. “Now, I know the way…” she sang out softly, her voice growing gentle as she cupped his cheek.

“That’s all I know to say.”

“Now… I know the way,” she continued as she leaned in, muttering something under her breath. And joining him as he sang his line once more, “That’s all… I’ve got to say…”

As the music faded from his speakers, he found it replaced by a thundering roar in his ears as he felt his lips captured by hers. A fire of passion swelling in his chest as he held her close, pulling her tight while his eyes closed to fully experience the entire kiss.

It was not until his door opened thirty seconds later that he thought to see who is lady was, and any dream of knowing that was cut off by Natalie’s crisp voice. “Adrien, it is ten minutes past your bedtime. What are you doing playing music this la- Oh. Miss Dupain-Cheng, I had not realized you had come to visit.”

That caused his eyes to fly open in surprise, bugging out comically as he pulled away, his lips still tingling with the remains of the kiss. “I suppose five more minutes can be excused, so long as Miss Dupain-Cheng leaves as unnoticed as she arrived… though I will have a discussion with you about this in the future. I will… make adjustments to your schedule for her visits.”

Closing the door on her exit, she sealed the two awkward teens in the bedroom where they spiked global warming with their blushing.

* * *

 

This one got a bonus comic done by [AllMyFandomThings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allmyfandomthings/pseuds/Allmyfandomthings) found [here](https://allmyfandomthings.tumblr.com/post/173375168366/picture-time).


	5. Chat's in the Cradle

Adrien arrived just the other day:  
Came to the world in the usual way.  
But there were shirts to draw and sew together.  
He learned to walk on the runway.  
He was talking far too soon.  
And as he grew, he said,  
“I will be the best, Father.  
You know that I will be the best.”

And the Chat’s on the rooftops with his Ladybug.  
Little black cat and the bug full of luck.  
“When you stopping this?  
We’ll save paris again.  
You know we’ll fight you to defend.”

Adrien lost his mom the other day.  
He said, “She’ll come home Father?” I had to pray.  
“Could you hold me tonight?” I said “Not today.  
I have much to do.” He said, “Oh… Okay.”  
And he walked away, and he sniffled and he said.  
“You know,  
I will never be like him,  
I’m not going be like him.”

And the Chat’s on the rooftops with his Ladybug.  
Little black cat and the bug full of luck.  
“When you stopping this?”  
“Son, I don’t know how,  
This wish is for you now.  
I know you’ve fought me to defend.”

Well he came home from Collège just the other day.  
So much like his mom I just had to say.  
“I’m proud of you. Could you sit for a while?”  
He shook his head and he said with a smile,  
“What I’d really like, Hawkmoth is to save Paris.  
Claws out, will you surrender please?”

And the Chat’s on the rooftop with his Ladybug.  
Little black cat and your bug full of luck.  
“When you stopping this?”  
“Father I won’t quit,  
Stop this futile bit,  
You know we have Paris to defend.”

We’ve long since transformed, my son’s an enemy.  
I called him out just to beg him,  
“I’d like to spare you, please walk away.”  
He said, “I can’t Father, you must understand…  
You see Paris is my home and I must make a stand.  
But if you surrender Father,  
We will be lenient on you sir.  
Just give up for Mother’s spirit.”  
And as I stood opposite of the two of them,  
A new thought came to me,  
Adrien saw good in me.  
(heh heh heh)

And the Chat’s on the rooftops with his Ladybug.  
“Little black cat and your Bug full of luck,  
when will you learn Son?  
I will take your ring,  
we’ll be a family then.  
You chose wrong side to defend.”


	6. Hawkmoth's Last Resort

This songfic entry is written to [Last Resort](https://youtu.be/Hm7vnOC4hoY) by Papa Roach.

* * *

Hawkmoth glared out at the city of Paris, snarling at the metropolis that denied him for so long. He wanted just two simple things. One, was for the two miraculouses to return his wife to him. The second was for his son to obey him and remain safe in his care. Snarling, he turned to his little butterfly and lifted it to his lips, watching as it slowly turned purple. “Go forth my little akuma, and find me a person to do as I bid.”

 

He waited but a moment as the butterfly flew away, landing upon the blade of a fencing student that was always placing just behind his son in tournaments. Excellent. “Blademaster, I am Hawkmoth… it is not fair that one as dedicated as yourself, to always be a step behind some pretty boy that just daliaces because of his daddy’s money. Give into me, and I will give you the power to prove you are better. I just ask for two things. The first is to defeat Adrien Agreste, the second is to bring me the Miraculouses of Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

 

As the Akuma agreed to his terms, he gave a satisfied smile curling his lips. His son would learn that it was not safe out there, and then he would agree to remain home safe and away from those that were teaching him to defy his wishes. After all, he figured that Ladybug and Chat Noir would defeat the Akuma and his son would be revived with only the horrifying memories of being cut into pieces.

 

Letting out a laugh that echoed about his chamber he waited for his plans to come together. Tapping his cane on the ground, rock music began to play out of hidden speakers throughout the room. “Yes… Blademaster… Cut my son into pieces.”

 

“This is my last resort,” he sang as he turned towards the window to watch the chaos play out with another little butterfly. “Tutoring and Home-schooling. Don’t give a fuck if I am isolating.”

 

“Yes… this is my last resort,” he mused as the Akuma cornered his son, his longsword smacking aside the fencing rapier with ease. Adrien continued ducking and diving the many lethal slashes from the Akuma. “Cut my son into pieces. I’ve reached this last resort.”

 

“Smothering him, no freedom,” he snarled as the creature he created missed again. “Don’t give a fuck if you disarm him, demonling.”

 

Taking a step back, he looked at his gloved hand, holding onto his cane as his resolve faltered slightly. “Do… I even care if he died bleeding? Would I be wrong? Would I be right? If I took his life tonight?”

 

“There’s a chance that I might…” he mused while the chase of his son continued, Ladybug still having not arrived yet. “Instill a deep-seated fright, I am contemplating filicide.”

 

Blinking, he found the vision from the butterfly wavering, and he tried to force the connection to return. “Why am I losing sight? Am I losing my mind? Nooroo, I order you, tell me it’s fine!”

 

Even as his panic mind pointed out the Kwami couldn’t respond while he was transformed, the words echoed in the empty room. “Losing my sight. Losing my mind. Nooroo, I feel that I am not fine!”

 

Or perhaps it wasn’t an echo, as his voice was escaping his mouth without his bidding. “How did my humanity spread so thin?”

 

“It is far too late, and I am empty within,” he muttered as he staggered against the wall, his hand trying to holding him up as the Akuma continued to assault his flesh and blood, who was now fighting back with a red and black spotted sword of his own.

 

“I hunger,” a growling voice slipped from his mouth, one that he dared to hope was not his own. “Feed me on chaos, dweller of sin.”

 

“When did this downward spiral begin?” he asked as he regained himself, looking up at a picture of his missing wife. “Did it all start when he lost his mother? Had I no love for him? And no love for myself? Giving up all to search for a love beyond my level?”

 

“You have found nothing but questions and devils,” the growling voice snarled from his mouth, a cruel joy lacing every word. “And now you’re losing your sight, losing your mind… Soon you will be mine.”

 

“Losing my sight?” Hawkmoth asked the empty air as he struggled to breath, his heart thundering in his chest. “Losing my mind?” 

 

“No… I know that I will be fine,” he snapped back hotly as he forced himself to regain his cool once again.

 

“Nothing’s alright, nor is it fine,” the voice growled out as he was restored the vision of his son’s flight from the Akuma. “He is running and crying…”

 

“And crying… and crying… and crying… and crying…” the voice echoed in his mind as he watched his son slumped against a wall holding his cut open arm behind Ladybug. He wasn’t crying, barely, but the pain evident on his face flashed into his nightmares from his early days of fatherhood.

 

“I… can’t go on living this way,” he realized as he struggled to hold his mind together. Reaching up, he pulled at the silver mask that was suddenly far too tight on his head. “Tear my mask into pieces, this is my only choice.”

 

“Suffocating,” he muttered, trying to pull off the mask. “Not breathing…”

 

Panic continued to well in his chest as he found his fingers unable to gain purchase on the reflective smooth surface of the mask. “Don’t give a fuck if I cut my face off now.”

 

“Have I been wrong? Have I been right? To continue this fight? Chances are that I might, mutilate my very sight. For I’ve contemplated filicide!” Hawkmoth rambled as he continued trying to remove the mask with his bare hands. “Dark wings, fall!”

 

As the transformation released, he ripped the broach from under his tie and flung it across the room. “

 

“I’ve been losing my sight, losing my mind Nooroo,” he confessed to the Kwami that floated over towards him in concern. “I need you to tell me I’m fine.”

 

“You’re losing your sight Master,” Nooroo explained timidly as he pulled back in on himself. “And you’re questioning your mind. You are barely fine, but barely holding on.”

 

“I have to restore my sight, I cannot lose my mind,” Gabriel snapped hotly as he looked towards his wife’s portrait. “Once I’ve made the wish, then things will be fine…”

 

Nooroo shook his head as he looked out at the city outside the window once again. “Nothing is alright Master, nothing is fine. You’re running out of time, and you’re corrupting… you can’t go on living this way, Master.”

 

“Can’t go on?” Gabriel snarled as he felt the release of the Akuma even in his civilian body. “I must make things right.”

 

As his master stormed out, Nooroo watched his form silently for a moment before looking away sadly. “Nothing’s alright Master… You need help.”


	7. Christmas Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by: [This post](https://seasonofthegeek.tumblr.com/post/181327328361/i-really-wanted-to-get-this-piece-done-before)

Marinette let out a contented sigh as she felt the solid warmth under her side, and the comforting strength at the other end of her hand. Her boys were there, safe and warm, and the hint of spice drifting to her nose told her that her best girl was with her as well. They were all here for the holidays, and she couldn’t be happier.

 

Or at least she thought she couldn’t.

 

There was another time that she had thought this before, and strangely enough it was another Christmas night, much like this one, and had all four of them on this very same couch, before the reupholstering. Before her Christmas wish that year came true.

 

It seemed that who ever was listening to the wish was going above and beyond the line of duty that night.

 

She had just hoped they could always be friends, and that she hoped she could come clean about being Ladybug.

 

Opening her eyes, she peeked down at Adrien, her first crush that had come completely out of nowhere to smack her upside the head. She had been so horribly awkward those first years, because every breath she took seemed to just increase how much she wanted to hold him and help him be more amazing than he already was.

 

Her reaction to finding out that he was Chat Noir was probably amusing to everyone save herself. She still didn’t believe it now. How her best friend, partner, and crush were the same person, and he was simply amazed at her being herself. His words still made her heart race, as she reflected on how brilliant he thought her in both aspects of her life.

 

Nino had been her friend since before they could count, and when she had realized her feelings for him. Her best friend was already dating him, and many other issues had been involved at the same time. That he was the new Guardian, and also Carapace the solid support of the team was almost a relief when she did her reveal.

 

Then there was Alya, and this one had caught her by surprise, until she actually sat down and thought about it. The two of them had been fast friends, and always a little more casual and physical than she got with her other female friends. But it wasn’t until Chloe of all people stuck the two of them under the mistletoe that the clouds parted and revealed that she was indeed gay for her best friend. Choosing her as Rena Rouge was a bit harder for her, but she was so happy that she remained loyal.

 

But they were still friends during that Christmas of her memories. One month prior, Hawkmoth had been defeated, and Adrien had been in a funk for the entire time. She had made a plan to try and cheer him up, and wanted the help of her friends to make it work.

 

Chloe hadn’t been able to make it, but the little bee had buzzed Adrien several times to ensure that he was clear for making it to their little gathering. Instead of a grand sweeping gesture that would have filled the echoing emptiness of the manor with noise, she had put up a simple tree, some strings of lights, and made a small intimate gathering with just the four of them.

 

Or at least she had thought it was the four of them.

 

She knew Tikki would be around, and had left her some snacks, but strangely the list of snacks had some new additions. Lettuce leaf, Camembert cheese were not the weirdest things she’d ever heard of, but Tikki was obsessed with getting twice as many cookies as normal for some reason. Now that she knew what was going on, she could understand just how obvious it was now.

 

Chloe had taken some honey buns away with her on her vacation, and also oddly enough two dozen croissants that she and Sabrina didn’t particularly care for. When the Gypsy Moth arrive on the next patrol with a blushing Bee, she had an idea what had gone on.

 

Smiling at her own past foolishness, she returned to her own happiness and found herself shifting slightly to look behind her where the four party crashers were piled up in a cuddly little ball of godly beings. They had come so far since that night, when she not only revealed herself, but the others had come out as the best team of heroes Paris could hope for.

 

The small fact that Alya and Nino hadn’t even bothered trying to pretend they had remained secretive between them had made her facepalm. But Adrien’s starry-eyed expression of pure joy had caused her to stop being annoyed and just melted contentedly into the hug they gave her.

 

Looking down, she found her Christmas gift resting on her finger, matching the three others on her friend’s fingers as well. Alya and gotten the rings as a way of proposing to all of them over cinnamon french toast that morning.

 

She felt the bubble of love grow in her chest again, thinking about how the three of them were now promised to each other, and Adrien was getting more than the family he hoped for. They would send out announcements to their families, The Gorilla, and the prisons holding Nathalie and Gabriel.

 

But tonight, tonight was just about them, and she couldn’t be happier than to be here with them at this moment. When they walked down the aisle in the future might blow this away, but for right now, she had plans for the night.

 

Hopefully they will like the hero themed onesies she made for them.

 


	8. Cuddlebug

Adrien might have been oblivious, but even he was able to notice when others are having bad days, and suddenly turning around to being all peaceful smiles and relaxed postures. When Juleka came back from being near tears, and was smiling happily as Rose pulled her just inside earshot, he couldn’t help but let his curiosity take over and eavesdrop.

 

“I told you Cuddlebug would help,” Rose cheered as she hugged Juleka around the shoulders. “There’s very little her hugs can’t cure.”

 

“I know,” the taller girl agreed with a warm smile as she looked down at the smaller girl. I should have listened to you when I started feeling bad… sorry.”

 

Adrien’s ears perked up as he watched the pair talking, feeling like he was hearing something secret, but unable to look away and let it alone. Who was this Cuddlebug? She could make people feel better with just her hugs? Why hadn’t he heard of her before? He wouldn’t mind being hugged, if they were as good as… as his mother had to have been good at hugging, right? Had it really been that long since he last had a hug?

 

Forcing himself to look natural was a trait he rarely used outside of modeling, but it was handy at times. He could listen to Rose and Juleka as they talked, and still appear to be going over some homework on his tablet. “I’m telling you Juleka, you don’t have to apologize. I just wish I could be the one to comfort you, but I know that Cuddlebug… she’s special.”

 

It was boring a hole in his head, the name Cuddlebug and the thought of getting a hug. “She’s also busy, I had to schedule my time for a month… but I know you needed it more.”

 

“She told me that she’s going to be busy the next couple weeks,” Juleka answered as she led Rose towards their seats. “I told her that was fine, and if she needed help, we’d love to help. Is that okay?”

 

“Of course Juleka! That’s a great idea! If we do that then-” Rose cut off as the bell chimed to signal that class was to start. Adrien wanted to snap his stylus in half in aggravation as he felt that Rose was going to spill more information. Instead he watched the rest of the class rush to their seats, with Marinette skidding in just as the bell finished. She was gasping for breath, but didn’t look like she’d ran from her home, so he figured she had actually been at the school before then.

 

Smiling to her, he gave her a friendly wave before surging forward to catch her as she stumbled and nearly fell on the stairs. “Are you okay Marinette?” he asked while helping her back to her feet.

 

“You’re fine! I mean, I’m fine Adrien, thank you.”

 

Giving her what he hoped was an understanding smile, he picked up a book that had fallen from her bag and handed it to her. “Careful, don’t want to hurt one of my best friends, do we?”

 

“M-me?” she asked, causing a slight tic of worry to bury itself in the back of his mind. She didn’t think of him as a friend? Did he over assume? “I mean, I don’t want to hurt anyone, but I’m tough!”

 

Oh, she was thinking he was meaning it like that. “I know you don’t intend to hurt anyone Marinette, but just be safe. Okay?”

 

“Sure thing Adrien!” her laugh was… okay that probably wasn’t her normal laugh, but it was getting better around him. Progress! Now if only he could have her laugh like she did with the others… that would be awesome. He really did want to get to know her better.

 

Hey, maybe she could help him find out who Cuddlebug was. She always helped people out, and he wouldn’t mind getting a hug. He’d even help her out somehow as payment. Maybe he could see if his father would review her designs, or he could offer to let her sit at one of the shoots. Wait, no, that one would add to her already busy schedule.

 

Ugh, he didn’t even feel right asking her her help now.

 

Thankfully, for his mental state, he was interrupted from his thoughts on Cuddlebug and getting Marinette’s help by the arrival of M. Bustier. Class was a good distraction.

 

At least that was the theory he wanted to work with, but the practice was failing harder than his attempts to get his father to let him throw a birthday party at the mansion.

 

He wanted to get to know Marinette better, and so his thoughts went to he. Maybe he could help her out with some of her schedule or something like that, but his own schedule wouldn’t allow him any chance to help her. And every time he tries to think of ways to work it out he feels a bubble of frustration grow in the back of his mind, taunting him with the lack of freedom that he has.

 

That leads him to thinking about his need for a hug, and wanting to find out more about this Cuddlebug. But he didn’t even know how to start asking about it. Was there a secret code he was supposed to use? Was there some type of ritual to join in the circle of the Cuddlebug’s confidence? Would he be rejected for going after her? 

 

Not to mention she had a pretty busy schedule as is, so… wait, if most of her schedule was helping others. Could he maybe help them in her stead? If he helped free up her schedule, he’d show her that he wasn’t just out for a cheap hug for a pick-me-up, but wanted to be a better person. Right?

 

Maybe he could act in secret, be a super helpful hero in the shadows so he wasn’t out for recognition. If she was going by Cuddlebug, he could be something else. Something just as approachable and cute.

 

Something cute… like a kitten… Fluffy Kitten? Maybe that would work, right? Could he be the Fluffy Kitten to help the Cuddlebug? He would have to work on that…

 

Letting his focus shift back to the classroom, he saw Nino out of the corner of his eye. He might be a good start, after all, they were bros, right? Bros helped get the hugs they needed, right?

 

He’d help Nino get the hugs if he wanted, and he somewhat knew who that would be. Nino wasn’t very secretive about his interest in Marinette after all, but he didn’t seem to notice that he wasn’t just about Marinette now. There was a budding journalist that had gotten his attention more than once.

 

Perhaps this kitty could help his bro out.


	9. Miraculous - Gummi Bears

Marinette wasn’t sure what Alya wanted to show her, but knew it had something to do with her new project on the Ladyblog. To say she was curious would have been an understatement. Nino and Alya had been secretive about the entire project, often inviting her and Adrien for lunch and other things, only to duck off after the food was gone to work on the project. At least she had started to become a better friend to Adrien, with less stuttering, and more caring listening.

 

So to find him sitting there with Nino grinning like the devil from the front of the room probably didn’t raise the red flags that it normally should. For one, he didn’t normally do that, that was more Alya’s territory. For another, Adrien was blushing a bright crimson for some reason. “H-hey Marinette, you’re getting the preview too?”

 

“I-I so guess, I mean I guess so,” she responded, wincing as she reacted to Adrien like it was several weeks ago. Turning to look at Alya, she found herself being pushed into the seat next to Adrien.

 

“Now that the both of you are here, Nino and I want to show you a project we’ve been working on, it’s the reason we’ve had to bail on you so often, so I hope you realize it was for a good reason,” Alya announced proudly while pulling out a laptop from behind the desk in the front of the room, and connecting it to the overhead projector.

 

Marinette bit back a remark about it being a scheme of Alya’s and just decided to watch whatever this project was, at least with Adrien here Alya wouldn’t go too far. After all, Nino was Adrien’s bro, right? He’d save Adrien, and keep Marinette from dying of embarrassment out of their childhood friendship. Right?

 

Maybe she should look for an exit.

 

That’s when a trumpet blast began to ring out, drawing her attention away from the doorway, where she swore she saw the tops of people’s hair, and focused instead on the screen at the front of the room, which was showing clips of her and Chat racing towards one Akuma or another. The drumline was pretty solid too, and then Alya’s voice cut in. “Dashing and daring,” the recording sang out softly, showing a picture of them posing in front of an akuma six times their size.

 

She still remember the bruising she had after that fight. It was not fun, but outwardly she just kept watching as the movie played out. “Courageous and caring.” There was Chat carrying one of the child akumas to their parents, split screened with Ladybug extending a hand to help a crying Chloe to her feet. She had gotten better, and she could almost see why Adrien liked her when they were younger. 

 

The two heroes of Paris sharing a smirk as they slowly extended their hands for a fist bump. “Faithful and friendly,” rang out as the pair stood back to back, protecting each other, and shooting out quips. She could almost remember the pun that Chat had said that caused her to roll her eyes fondly.

 

Sadly that was cut to a shot of the pair of them on the Eiffel Tower looking out over the city that they loved so much. “With secrets to keep.”

 

Wait, did Alya just acknowledge that the two of them were keeping secrets? That was surprisingly mature of the journalist that had vowed to find out their identities many times. Then why did it fill her with dread?

 

“All across Paris, their laughter rings out,” Nino joined in backing up Alya, the clips of them zipping down the streets of Paris returning, this time of them on Patrol. They were playing a game of tag it seemed as they were laughing and Chat kept trying to catch Ladybug. “Swinging along as their calls fill the air!”

 

“MIRACULOUS!” a literal choir blasted out over the speakers causing Marinette to jump and nearly fall from her seat. The clips continued playing out, showing them fighting against akumas, and saving people, “Working hard to save all of Paris!”

 

“High heroism that’s beyond compare!” the chorus continued to explode out of the speakers, showing Ladybug cradling Chloe to her chest as she tried to get away from the latest Akuma, who was after her for her father for once, and not for herself. “They are MIRACULOUS!”

 

Back to Alya’s solo, showing Chat with his cataclysm readied, while in another half of the screen, Ladybug was summoning a lucky charm, the two of them timed and curiously swirled around. She didn’t remember a drone being in one of their battles, let alone two. Maybe she should pay more attention to the surrou- yeah no. As long as that drone wasn’t bothering them in combat, it was fine. 

 

THE GIANT AKUMA ATTACKING THEM TAKES PRIORITY THANK YOU!

 

She almost missed the line song in the background about “Magic and mystery,” before it cut to a picture of the Egyptian tablets showing off the Ladybug at the time spinning her weapon, it was then superimposed by a painting of a cat noir from some orient country, if she had to guess China, but she wasn’t familiar with the script on the bottom. “Are part of their history.”

 

Huh, she didn’t get to see Chat Noir’s past often, that was awesome. Maybe she could get a copy of it and make it into a wall scroll for Chat, she’d even offer it as a piece on her shop site so he could deflect where he got it from. She’d have to ask Alya where she got the picture of… wait, that’s Ladybug glowing pink and Chat Noir glowing black and pulling back to reveal civilian shoes. “Along with the secret, of their identities.”

 

Thankfully it cut away, but she had seen more than she wanted of Chat’s secret identity. And someone knew who they were, and given Alya proof. Okay, she could manage this, Alya was a superhero buff, she’d understand the reasoning, right? RIGHT?!

 

As the music continued to swell, she forced herself to remain still, but her mind continued to race. She could almost swear that she knew his sneakers. The signature orange color, and the black butterfly on his heel. They were Agreste brand sneakers from his casual teen line.

 

Adrien wore them all the time, and so did many other boys in Paris.

 

She really didn’t want to think about how tell-tale her own shoes were. She was going to have a LONG and PANIC RIDDLED conversation with Tikki about that tonight.

 

Oh, that was a nice shot of them in front of Hawkmoth’s giant ego, err head. The time that he used a massive head to talk to them directly… nope, not his ego. Just a big head. And then she began purifying the entire swarm of moths. “Their legends are growing,” Alya cut in with the lyrics, as it showed Chat blocking a slash from one of the sword based Akuma with his staff, saving someone from being sliced to ribbons. “They take pride in knowing…”

 

The two of them against were at the top, as several of their toughest akumas scrolled through the bottom portion of the screen, converting to their civilian self halfway through. “They’ll fight for what’s right in whatever they do!”

 

And then the chorus hit again, not as startling as the first time, but just as loud. If Alya took her criticism on this piece, she would advise turning down the chorus just a bit. It kinda blasts away the rest of the video. There were new videos of them swinging through Paris, this time it was when they were racing to the Louvre with huge grins on their faces. It was showing that they were still teens, despite everything else.

 

Then it cut back to the softer melody, with Nino joining in the original verse. There were more scenes of them fighting akumas, all while Nino and Alya sang about their qualities that helped them be heroes, things they had thought anyone would have. That was before they found out about Hawkmoth and the ills of the world, but Marinette kept hope. And perhaps that was all that was needed to be a hero. Hope, and a reason to keep fighting for what’s right.

 

Taking her eyes off the screen, she found Adrien with tears in his eyes, and realized that he wasn’t the only one. Her eyes had started misting over somewhere along the way, but she hadn’t realized it. Licking her suddenly dry lips, she forced herself to focus on the movie, while her hand reached over to Adrien’s and gave him a friendly squeeze.

 

He looked like he needed someone there.

 

She felt him squeeze back, just as the chorus picked up again, this time, instead of them serving Paris it was more of the quiet moments they shared. The two leaning against each other on the Arch de Triumph, heads leaned against each other. That had been a hell week of finals and two akumas a day, and that was the Saturday that Hawkmoth decided to cut back. They had sat down to talk and catch their breath, and just sort of drifted to sleep there, sharing a view few others would be able to.

 

The music took a softer tone as the camera zoomed in on the napping pair, fading out to show Adrien and Marinette in the same positions as the super heroes, a live feed as they were still watching the movie and holding hands. “When you’re in danger, they’ll be there.”

 

“Lives and secrets that we all protect,” Alya sang softly, joined by several other voices as the camera slow panned away from the two ‘stars’ of the show, revealing the entire class in the background, giving them hopeful smiles. “They are Miraculous.”

 

The camera zoomed in on Marinette and Adrien with dawning horror on their faces as the pieces began falling into place for them. “You are Miraculous,” the chorus of classmates sang out with a softer, more supportive tone.

 

Finally the lights came on, and everyone seemed to focus on the two exposed teens; Alya walking forward with a sway to her hips as she lived for the drama and being extra. She was joined by Nino at the last moment as she hugged her friends close, whispering into their ears before the rest joined in. “You are Miraculous.”


End file.
